


The Prince is an Ass

by Penfold66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Distressed Arthur, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penfold66/pseuds/Penfold66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to Arthur's chamber after Gwen tells him that the Prince has grown donkey-ears.  Hilarity and rudeness ensue.<br/>Series 3 Episode 3 "Goblin's Gold" - Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince is an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Updated with an epilogue.......

"Arthur's a... donkey" repeated Merlin flatly, immediately after Gwen had relayed to him the shocking discovery that she had made whilst visiting Arthur in his chambers earlier that day. Merlin simply could not believe how much mischief the Goblin had already caused and was having some trouble processing this latest development.

"He has the ears of a donkey" clarified Gwen.

Merlin imagined how the Prince might look and despite everything that had happened since he had inadvertedly released the goblin (not least being accused of sorcery, sentenced to death and thus on the run and in hiding at Gwen's home) he couldn't stop a small smile spreading across his lips.

"...and the voice - he's braying" continued Gwen, still with a serious countenance.

"He's b-braying?" asked Merlin incredulously, "wow....". Despite himself and despite Gwen's still serious demeanour he could hold it in no more. He tried to hide it with a cough but there was no disquising the laughter that erupted from his lips.

Despite herself, and despite still reeling in shock from having seen the Crown Prince in such a state, Gwen could not stop her lips from quirking into a smile as she chided the manservant, " It's not funny Merlin"

"No, no of course not", said Merlin quickly with a mock serious expression on his face, "Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?" He then broke into peals of laughter that turned his eyes into inverted crescents and made him snort in a most undignified fashion.

Merlin's laughter was - as ever- contagious and Gwen succumbed and giggled along with him. When she regained a little composure she said, "He just looks so pitiful - I've never seen Arthur look like that."

Merlin covered his mouth but could not hide the fact that he was still laughing as his shoulders shook with mirth. It took him a few minutes to supress the giggles but when he's finally overcome them he heaved a big sigh and said to Gwen, "Well, I guess I should go along and see what I can do to help him"

"Oh no Merlin - I don't know if he'd want that!" said Gwen with a note of alarm in her voice, "He looks a bit.....well......ridiculous, and I'm not sure he want's anyone to see him like that"

"Ah, don't worry Gwen", said Merlin blithely as he strolled purposefully toward the door, "I've seen him so drunk after spending too long in his cups that he couldn't stand and was crying and calling me 'mummy' , and the next day so hungover that he was convinced that he was throwing up his internal organs - I'm sure this can't be so much worse than that!" (He thought of many other instances where he'd seen Arthur not at his best, but since most of them involved enchantments he thought it best not to elaborate....)  
Gwen pulled a face at the mental picture of the Prince vomiting and called out one last time, "Be careful Merlin, don't forget you are supposed to be locked in the cells and they are still looking for you! How do you know Arthur won't call the guards and get you put back in the dungeons?"

Merlin paused one last time before heading through the door. "I'll be alright Gwen - if he's looking and sounding half as bad as you say he is, then I am certain he won't be calling ANYONE to his chambers!"

Notwithstanding his words of comfort to Gwen, Merlin made his way very warily through the lower town and back into the Citadel, keeping to dark corners and trying to act as naturally as possible so as not to attract too much attention. Surprisingly he saw none of the Knights and the castle guards also seemed to be conveniently elsewhere. Soon enough he slipped into Arthur's chambers. He looked around the room in the dim afternoon light and couldn't see the Prince anywhere.

"Arthur?" he whispered softly into the gloom, "Arthur, it's me. Are you still here? Gwen said........"

He was interrupted by a high pitched and surprisingly loud whine and spun round to find Arthur sitting at the side of his bed, arms hugging his knees that were tucked in front of him. Upon his head were indeed two long woolen brown and grey ears that twitched and swivelled in consternation. Arthur looked up at him and for a few moments. All that Merlin could do was to stare back down at him with his jaw hanging open. "Arthur?" he repeated once he'd regained his composure. All mirth had left him once he saw the heir to the throne looking so pitiful.

Arthur let out a quiet bray that sounded like a groan and a high pitched whine in response, then buried his head between the arms folded over his knees. This was only partly successful since the huge ears prevented him burying his head too far.  
"What happened?" asked Merlin kneeling in front of him, "Who did this to you?".

Arthur made no response other than a sorrowful whine. He tried to shrink in even further on himself.

Merlin felt a pang of sympathy and placed a hand on Arthur's knee. Arthur jolted and glared up at Merlin with a look somewhere between alarm and annoyance. "Hey hey", said Merlin in a soothing tone, "it's OK. We'll get this sorted. Together. It's already late so you don't need to see anyone else today and I won't tell anybody about - this - (he waved a hand vaguely above Arthur's head, indicating the ears) and I'm certain Gwen will say nothing.

Arthur brayed quietly and visibly relaxed.

Merlin tried again, "So can you tell me who did this to you?"

Arthur sat up and waved his arms about and said, "Eeeeeeeeeeee-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor, eee-ooooooooor,eeeee-eeee-eee-ooooooor" quite loudly.

Merlin blinked at him, uncomprehending.

Arthur repeated a bit slower, a bit louder and with more deliberate hand signals, "Eeeeeeeeeeee-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor, eee-ooooooooor,eeeee-eeee-eee-ooooooor"

Merlin was still bamboozled. He didn't understand the Prince's hand signals at the best of times, and with the added distraction of those ears and loud brays he stood no chance.

Arthur began to repeat what he'd just 'said' - even more slowly and more loudly - but Merlin raised his hand to stop him. "It's no good Arthur, I can't understand you and if you get any louder the whole Castle will come to see what the racket is all about!" he said, "Let's try a different way. I shall ask you questions and you can bray once for yes and twice for no, do you understand?"  
Arthur's eyes flashed in annoyance for a few seconds - of course he could understand! He had a donkeys ears and voice but his brain was still functioning! But he let the irritation pass and nodded curtly at Merlin.

"Okay. Good" said Merlin, looking deep into his eyes. "Did this happen here?"

"Eeeeeeeeee-ooooooooor"

"Has anyone but me and Gwen seen you like this?" 

"Eeeeeeeeee-oooooooooor" "Eeeeeeeeee-oooooooooor", brayed Arthur shaking his head.

"Good good" said Merlin with a relieved voice, "Did you see who did this to you?"

Arthur paused a moment and scratched an ear looking puzzled. "Eeeeeeeeee-oooooooooor Eeeeeeeeee-oooooooooor" he brayed eventually.

"Oh?" said Merlin, "why not?"

By way of an answer Arthur tilted his head forward and showed an impressive gash in his scalp and then pointed over to a smashed vase in the middle of the room, a small splattering of blood around it. Merlin sucked in a breath and leaned in to check the cut with his fingers. "Oooo ouch, that will need seeing to" he said, "it's quite a big wound - is it hurting?". Arthur shrugged non-commitally but did not pull away from Merlin's touch. Instead he unconciously tilted his head a little sideways causing Merlin to distractedly begin stroking the length of his donkey ear. When Arthur gave an involuntary shudder of pleasure, Merlin pulled his hand away and looked a little abashed at finding himself unconsiously fondling the Prince. He coughed and adopted a businesslike tone as he asked the next question, "Do you think Gaius might have done this?"

Arthur blinked rapidly as he tried to recall what had happened in the minutes proceeding his transformation then he sat up and brayed very loudly "Eeeeeeeeee-oooooooooor!" whilst nodding his head. His ears twitched and swivelled back, laying flat to the top of his head as he remembered challenging Gaius after coming to the realisation that the physician was in fact possessed by a goblin. Merlin had spent enough time around the horses in the stables to understand that the flattened ears were a sign of extreme irritation. He spoke soothingly, "Shhhhhh don't bray so loud - someone will come! We will get this sorted Arthur, I promise. Now let's get you up off the floor and get that headwound cleaned up." As he spoke he stood up and held out his hands to Arthur to help him stand. Arthur breathed deeply a few times with his eyes closed and calmed himself. When his ears had returned to their forward-facing position he let Merlin pull him upright.

When Arthur was on his feet Merlin let out a gasp and suddenly let go of his hands almost letting the Prince fall back to the floor again. Arthur staggered a bit, but soon got his balance. He looked questioningly at Merlin who stood with his hands over his mouth staring wide eyed down at Arthur's feet. Arthur frowned and followed the boy's line of sight downward. He reeled and almost fell onto the bed in shock when he realised that instead of feet he now possessed hooves! He brayed in consternation and began to pace quickly (trot?) around the room - a little unsteadily given his new appendages.

Merlin hurried after Arthur, concerned that the loud braying and clatter of what was unmistakably hooves was bound to attract attention. He shushed the Prince and managed to catch him before he fell as he stumbled over the edge of the rug. He sat a hyperventilating hier to Camelot in a chair next to the table and stroked the donkey ears that had once again flattened against the skull of the Prince. Arthur calmed and his breathing evened out a little. Merlin's own breathing slowed and eventually he composed himself enough to say - albiet a little shakily, "Okay, okay. Let's both calm down a bit. First, let's get this wound seen to".

Arthur nodded once and Merlin hurried over to the cupboard where rudimentry first aid supplies were kept. He came back with a bowl of water and some gauze and bandages. He slowly and gently cleaned around the wound. "Oh, it's not as bad as I thought now that all the blood's cleared away" he said in a soothing voice alarmingly close to the Prince's donkey ears. Merlin's breath ghosted across the sensitive hairs on the inside of his ears and for the second time the Prince found himself shuddering involuntarily. "I'll get some honey to put inside the wound to keep infection out" continued the manservant matter-of-factly, oblivious to Arthur's response, "then perhaps we should think about getting you in a bath. There's caked blood all through your hair and down the back of your neck and you smell a bit....erm.......how can I put this......horse sweaty".

Arthur snorted a little in annoyance at Merlin's bluntness, but gave his consent with a curt nod. Merlin smiled and pasted a generous dollop of honey into the wound. He then absently licked off the excess from his fingers (which made Arthur's breath catch in his throat) before smiling again and heading over into the ante room to fetch water to heat over the fireplace for the Prince's bath.  
Unable to speak, or do anything else really, Arthur contented himself with watching Merlin busy himself with getting the bath drawn and the chamber prepared for the night - pulling sheets and blankets back off the bed, checking the candles, drawing the curtains and laying out the Prince's night clothes to warm in front of the fire. Inbetween these chores he took hot water from the pot above the fire and poured it into the bath and boiled some more. By and by, the bath was ready.

"Right then, let's be having you!" said Merlin with a false sense of cheeryness as he waltzed over toward the Prince. He helped him up out  
of his chair and guided him over toward his changing screen. Arthur was still a little wobbly on his hooves, so leaned heavily on Merlin. "Will you be alright getting undressed Sire? Should I help?".

Arthur let out a most horselike snort and shook his head before shaking Merlin off and stomping the final few paces to his changing screen. Merlin stood where he was, ready to collect the clothes as Arthur disrobed and flung them over. A jacket and a slightly bloodstained shirt came flying over and landed on Merlin's head. He pulled them off with a tut of annoyance and stood studying the bloodied shirt lazily wondering if he could remove the dried blood without resorting to magic, just for once. As he stood pondering, the Prince's breeches landed on his head and he distractedly pulled them off and put them into the laundry basket. Suddenly there was a noise from Arthur that could only be described as a high pitched whinny and the screen shook as he stumbled against it, almost toppling it. Immediately, Merlin sprung forward and righted the heavy wooden screen before it fell on top of him, then hurried round to see what had caused the Prince to make such an alarming noise. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. He was greeted by the sight of Arthur completely naked, standing on hooves that were covered in fur to about halfway up his shins before the legs became fully human again. What held Merlin's attention however, and what Arthur was staring down at in abject horror was the Prince's manhood. It was in it's flaccid state, but nevertheless hung down as far as Arthur's knees framed by two enormous testicles that were just over half it's length!  
Once again Merlin's hands covered his mouth and he stared at the Prince's privates with eyes as round as saucers. Gradually his gaze travelled up from Arthur's (somewhat alarming) manhood up to his face and was greeted by an expression that pretty much mirrored his own - Arthur's mouth hung open and his eyes were huge and round. They stood staring at eachother speechless for what seemed like an age before Merln composed himself.

"Errrrrrrr, Okay" he blundered, taking a shocked Arthur by the elbows, "Okay - let's get you into the bath shall we?"

Arthur let himself be led over toward the bath and did not object when Merlin pulled an arm over his shoulder and placed a hand the Prince's waist to help him into the bath. His hooves slipped a little on the wet wooden base of the bath and the unfamiliar weight of his enlarged man-parts threw him a little off balance, but with support from Merlin he managed to get into and sit down in the bath without too much damage to (what remained of) his dignity.

Merlin's mind reeled and he breathed shakily behind the Prince. With trembling hands he gathered up a flannel and the bar of soap from beside the bath. He lathered it up and began to rub vigourously at Arthur's back, cleaning off the caked blood, willing himself not to keep looking into the tub at Arthur's enormous crown jewels. He lifted up each of Arthur's arms in turn and soaped along them, giving the armpits special attention since it seemed that the musky horsey smell eminated mostly from there. Arthur sat in a semi catatonic state, staring at the monstrosity that nestled between his legs with a look half of horror and half of morbid fascination. 

Once he was satisfied that the Prince's upper body was suitably clean, Merlin turned his attention to Arthur's head. He carefully tipped water on the back of the Prince's hair trying to avoid wetting the honey-filled wound. He took hold of Arthur's jaw, gently tiilting it backward with a little pressure, then massaged soapsuds into the hair, loosening the blood that was caked there. Arthur wickered and relaxed, relishing the gentle massage and letting his eyes fall closed. Despite himself Merlin chortled and continued with his ministrations, noting the relaxing effect that the massage was having on the otherwise borderline hysterical heir to the throne. Merlin began to lather the donkey ears, paying special attention to the point where they joined Arthur's head. Arthur wickered again and positively leaned into Merlin's touch. Merlin continued with his massage, also enjoying the contact and using the time whilst Arthur was relaxed and pliant to work out what the hell he was going to do about his master's current predicament. His mind raced as he tried to remember any reversal spells he had seen in the Magic Book that Gaius had given him. He remembered one that he thought might work, but then began to puzzle over how he could administer it without the Prince realizing. Knocking the Heir to the Throne out at the moment was not an option, given his recent and impressive head wound at the hands of goblin-Gaius and there was no chance of Merlin returning to the Physician's chambers to make up a potion since the Physician was still very much was possessed.

As he pondered, Merlin absent mindedly reached into the bath to wet the flannel to rinse water from the Prince's hair. He touched what he thought was Arthur's arm so moved it aside to moisten the flannel....then froze when he realised that both of the Prince's arms were in fact stretched out along the rim of the tub. He frowned and looked over the royal shoulder and into the bathtub and was horrified to be greeted by the impossibly large cock that was becoming aroused and thus larger every second. "Oh......my lord!" he said quietly, half in wonder. Arthur opened his eyes and turned his head to look quizzically at his manservant, wondering why his massage had suddenly ceased. Merlin was so close to him that the Prince almost went crosseyed looking at him before following his line of vision into the tub. 

His ensuing panicked thrashing and attempts to cover himself up left most of the bathwater on the floor.

Merlin was frozen in place for a few moments, with a grimace fixed on his face. Arthur tried to stand and climb from the tub - anything to hide his mortification - but his attempts just resulted in more water on the chamber floor and a bruised arse. There was no way he could stop his hooves slipping on the base of the wooden tub and his enlarged and engorged manhood threw his whole sense of balance off kilter. Worried that Arthur would do himself a severe injury if he persisted, Merlin finally snapped out of his state of shock and caught Arthur around the waist, hooked an arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the tub and over onto the edge of his bed. 

Arthur looked everywhere but at his manservant. 

Merlin hurried over to the closet to find the biggest towel he could find, took a deep breath and walked back over to his master as naturally as he could manage but looking everywhere but in his direction. 

Arthur grabbed the towel and covered himself as best he could. He slumped forward, head in hands and looked utterly forlorn. He began to tremble and a low whine came from the back of his throat. His ears swivelled every which-way in consternation and suddenly he let out a heart rending bray that rattled the windows of the chamber and made Merlin jump backward in shock. Merlin at last looked at Arthur's face he was horrified to see a look of abject misery in his eyes, and big tears streaming down his cheeks. Merlin could not bear it, and despite his own mortification at the Prince's predicament he rushed forward and caught Arthur up in a hug, gathering him to himself and laying Arthur's head against his shoulder, face inward in an attempt to muffle the loud braying against his own neck. So deeply distressed was Arthur that he made no objection but simply hung on to Merlin for dear life and brayed and trembled until the panic had subsided a little. Merlin simply "Shhhhh"-ed soothingly and stroked the long furry ears and down the length of the Prinnce's back.

By and by. Arthur calmed and pulled back a little, but did not entirely pull away from his manservant. Merlin looked into his face questioningly and saw resignation and fatigue in the Prince's eyes. "C'mon - let's get you laid down" he said, gently guiding Arthur around to the other side of the bed and helping the Prince onto it. He turned to walk away in order to see to the bathwater and to wonder what the hell to do now, but was stopped short when Arthur caught hold of his wrist. He turned back and looked questioningly at Arthur who in answer pulled him roughly enough that he toppled and fell onto the bed.

"Sire?" he asked, puzzled.

By way of answer, Arthur moved to the far side of the bed and patted the empty space beside him, indicating for Merlin to lay beside him. Merlin's eyebrows shot up, Arthur answered by looking at him with something close to terror in his eyes. Merlin conceded and with a sigh laid down on his back, hands resting on his stomach and staring up at the canopy. Arthur laid on his side facing Merlin, looking off into the middle-distance, clutching the covers to his chin and at intervals shaking alarmingly.

Merlin looked over and observed one of these fits of uncontrollable shaking and in alarm reached over and took one of his master's hands, saying as soothingly as he could, "Hey, we will fix this. I promise" Arthur held his hand and with his other arm hooked Merlin's waist and pulled him toward himself in a fierce hug, curling around Merlin's back. Merlin stiffened momentarily but forced himself to relax and let himself be held thus. Arthur's panicked breath blew warm against his ear and neck. He held tight to the Prince's hand and stroked his forearm and slowly the breathing eased a little and Arthur's shaking mostly stopped.

After a while, Merlin flipped onto his back and looked at Arthur's face thinking that since the shaking had subsided he had maybe somehow managed to fall asleep. He was greeted by two wide blue eyes that looked back directly into his own and occasionally glanced down at his lips. Merlin's gaze drifted from Arthur's eyes up to the donkey ears atop his head which were now pricked forward with interest. He couldn't prevent a small smile playing across his lips and he reached up once again to fondle them. Arthur smiled and his eyes went heavy lidded as he enjoyed the touch. By degrees he moved forward until his nose brushed against Merlin's and then with no warning at all he turned his head and captured the manservant's lips in a crushing kiss, grabbing the nape of his neck to hold him in place. Merlin started and gasped and Arthur pulled away and looked at him with wide pleading blue eyes. Merlin let out a small whine and leaned back in, cupping Arthur by the jaw and pulling him back in for another kiss, all sense of reason and propriety suddenly absent from his own brain. He rolled over on top of the Prince and kissed him hungrily, licking into his mouth, stroking back his ears and peppering kisses and small bites along his jaw and neck. Arthur whinnied with pleasure and ran his hands over Merlin's back, eventually finding his way beneath the tunic and pulling it off over the boy's head. Merlin pulled back a little and looked down at Arthur through heavy lidded lust filled eyes, his mouth open as he panted for air through kiss-swollen lips. He reached back and pulled off his boots and then slid off of Arthur and pulled back the bedclothes to join him beneath them. As quick as lightning Arthur rolled on top of him and captured his lips, nipping gently at them and dipping in with his tongue. When he gripped the boy's legs between his thighs Merlin flung back his head and gasped and looked up at him with pure want in his eyes. Arthur was now fully erect and the head of his cock nestled over Merlin's heart. He could feel it's rapid beating through his sensitised cockhead and it sent a surge of lust through him. He rocked gently back and forth, the head of his cock caught betwween his chest and Merlin's and groaned loudly at the sensation it gave him. Merlin arched his back, pushing his hips into the Prince's and made a guttural noise at the back of his throat then breathed in a whisper and almost as a benediction - "Arthur". 

Arthur was undone. He flung the covers off of them and with a little effort scooted himself backward down the bed and virtually tore his manservan'ts breeches and small clothes off. Merlin raised his hips and kicked his legs to help remove the trousers and laid panting as Arthur stopped for a few moments to take in the sight. Despite looking as gangly as a newborn colt whilst fully clothed, undressed the boy was a glorious sight. His hips and ribs protuded more than Arthur's did, but his body was covered with fine tight muscles. His cock was rigid and laying in a nest of black hair, as unruly as the mop that sat atop the his head. The Prince found it a most agreeable sight and bent forward to lick along the length of the shaft before taking the straining head into his mouth. Merlin flung his head back into the pillow, said "Oh...oh gods" in a deep and broken voice and clasped the Prince at the base of his skull to hold him in place. Arthur bobbed his head slowly and reached up with both hands to run his hands over the boy's downy chest and to play with the nipples that had hardened. When he gripped the nipples particually hard Merlin let out that broken sound in the back of his throat and his cock jumped. "Arthur" he said hoarsely between panting for breath, "If you don't stop soon I'm going to come"

Arthur slowed his ministrations and pulled off of Merlin's cock with a lascivious 'pop'. Merlin had time to let out a small whine of dissapointment and to look up into his master's eyes before he was uncermoniously flipped onto his stomach and Arthur had positioned him so that his hips were raised and his arse stuck up in the air.

"A-arthur?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, face squished against the pillow and an edge of panic in his voice, "You're not thinking of.........erm....you know......because it's huge and it would tear me in half!"

Arthur in response leaned forward and licked him from soft skin behind his balls, all up the crack of his arse and into his hole. Merlin stopped his protestations and once again let out a high pitched incoherent noise. Arthur took this as encouragement and continued what he was doing until the boy was completely wet and pliant beneath him. When Merlin began to whine and reached down to attend to his own neglected cock, Arthur batted his hand away and positioned himself behind the boy. He slowly laid down across Merlin's back and guided his huge erect donkey sized manhood along the crack of Merlin's arse and up between his legs, sliding easily between the spit slicked thighs. He squeezed Merlin's thighs around himself and began to rock forward pushing his weight down on the boys back until they lay flat against the matress. His cock was now flush with Merlin's against the boy's stomach and wet with precomne. He hitched forward and backward and they groaned in unison at the sensation. Arthur held onto Merlin's shoulders to keep him in place and licked and nipped along the width of his back as he fucked between his thighs. Merlin breathed rapidly through open swollen lips and clasped his thighs tight around the base of Arthur's cock to give him the friction that he craved. As the sensations became more intense Merlin could not help himself from hitching his hips back and forth in time with Arthur's thrusts and panted out, "Uoh, like that......so good".  
Arthur could feel his orgasm building but wanted to savour the pleasure just a little longer. With almost superhuman control he slowed his pace and stopped for a few moments to take in the sight of his manservant laying utterly wrecked beneath him, occasionally panting out, "Ah...Arthur". Merlin looked up and around at him, pupils completely blown with lust and pleaded in a cracked voice, "P....please Arthur. Don't stop now....so close...." With that Arthur lost his self control and bit roughly at the base of Merlin's neck whilst fucking with abandon into his thighs. He felt his orgasm overwhelming him and gave in to it with a long deep groan. This was all that Merlin needed to send him over the edge. Suddenly he went rigid beneath the Prince shuddered and pulsed seed and let out a shout. Arthur was still in the throes of his own ecstacy and bright white lights flashed around the edge of his vision, but he was certain that as Merlin came he saw a strange golden light shining from his eyes before he slammed them shut and bit his lower lip. They collapsed as one and lay panting on their sides until their breathing slowed and sleep overcame them.

Some time later, Merlin was the first to wake. As he came back to conciousness he was immediately aware that he lay in the wet sticky mess of their spend and then that the Prince's arm was still draped across his waist. He blinked, stretched and slowly rolled onto his back to look around at Arthur's sleeping form. He hadn't intended to wake the Prince but the sight that greeted him caused him to blurt out a surprised "Oh!" which immediately awoke Arthur.

The Prince's donkey ears had gone!. Merlin flung back the bedding and looked along the length of Arthur's body. His feet were back in place of hairy hooves and his manhood was of it's normal size and dimensions. Merlin crowed with relief and flung himself back onto the pillows laughing and saying, "Oh, thank the gods for that!" Arthur laid and blinked over at him in incomprehension, still waking up. "What's gotten into you Merlin?" he asked before his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "I-I can talk again!" he announced, then sat up and looked down at himself whilst simulteniously touching his head to feel for the enormous ears. When he ascertained that he was - in fact - himself again, he barked out a laugh.

"Ha!" he said, "The spell is broken! Thank ALL the gods for that!" He flung himself back down to lay beside Merlin still laughing with relief. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait", he said. "How did we break the spell? Did it happen when we were....you know...... How the......?" He sat up and looked questioningly down at Merlin.

Merlin's eyes scooted around the room as he thought of a believeable excuse, unwilling to reveal his magic to Arthur like this. He couldn't think of one. Instead he leapt from the bed and began gathering his scattered clothes and dressing at top speed whilst stumbling clumsily around. Totally ignoring Arthur's questions he headed toward the door. "Now that you're restored Sire" he announced in that businesslike tone of his, "I - er - need to tell the Knights what's going on and to go see if there's anything I can do to stop the goblin causing any more mischief" With that he dashed from the room.

Arthur let out a dismayed shout of "MERLIN!" as the door closed and then sat slumped and scratching his head, wondering how the hell having sex with his good-for-nothing manservant had broken the spell of a powerful goblin. EPILOGUE Arthur had by chance met Gwen in the corridor. They had mutually agreed to never speak again of all the mortifying things that had happened to them both as a result of the mischievous goblin's magic. The conversation had gone quite well, thought Arthur, and he was still huffing out a breath of relief that it was sll over as he turned a corner and was almost bowled over by Merlin who was dashing along carrying supplies for Gaius. Both men stopped dead, looked at eachother and took a pace backward. Both men blushed furiously and looked everywhere but at eachother. "Ah Merlin", blustered the Prince. "Sire?" asked Merlin demurely bowing his head and keeping his eyes on the ground where they flitted nervously from side to side. "About.........certain events that took place in the last few days" continued Arthur with as much authority as he could muster. "The goblin's magic caused some very-er-odd things to happen and - um - some unusual behavior. I think it would be in the best interests of all parties involved if said events were never mentioned again. Any of them. To anyone. Ever. Including those involved. Do you agree?" Merlin's shoulders relaxed visibly and he huffed out an enthusiastic and relieved, "Oh - absolutely my Lord!". He looked up at Arthur and gushed, "Absolutely. I shall never breathe a word of it again. My lips are sealed. It's as though none of it ever happened. I shall wipe it from my memory......" "OK, OK don't labour the point" said Arthur shortly. "I am off to train the Knights now. When you have finished whatever you are doing for Gaius I expect to see you on the training field" "Of course, of course" said Merlin enthusiastically. "I shall hurry along then and get this finished". He stepped around the Prince and went to stroll on his way. "Just one thing before you go though, Merlin", said Arthur grabbing his elbow and spinning him round to face him. "Just before....um....the goblin's enchantment on me....um....wore off, I could have sworn that I saw a golden light flashing in your eyes. What was that?" Merlin blinked rapidly a few times and his eyes flicked from side to side. He eventually looked straight into Arthur's eyes and said, "Er....I don't know Sire. Trick of the light, maybe?? I really can't remember. As I promised, I've wiped it all from my memory." Arthur looked questioningly into his eyes for a few more moments. Merlin blinked innocently back at him. Eventually Arthur released his grip and gave a curt nod. Merlin stepped around him and hurried off down the corridor at an impressive speed leaving the Prince watching him go with a furrowed brow.


End file.
